


Aienkien

by QueenAmidalaa (Natasha24)



Series: Words [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hux is a CEO, I tried not to make this anyone centric but it basically follows Hux, Kylo is a...well you'll see, Multi, Rey is 20 and Kylo and Hux are 28 and 29, Rey is a college student, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha24/pseuds/QueenAmidalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Hux gets more than he bargained for when he begins meeting with a vibrant young manager at his company's rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aienkien

> **Aienkien /合縁奇縁/ (Japanese)**  
>  A couple strangely but happily united; uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of fate

 

Hux knew the moment he’d fallen in love with Rey. She was grinning ear to ear, the diamonds in her ears twinkling in the streetlights. Her body had been wrapped in a simple black dress, one shorter and tighter than she was used to but wore to impress him. She’d told him that early in the night because she was just that honest. Her heels swung dangerously as she held them in her free hand while telling him a story of her fall in front of her Literature class. Rey had just broken away from him and walked ahead, bare feet now moving from toes to heel as she walked backward.

 

The nearly 10 year age gap hadn’t mattered at that moment. The fact that she was a manager at his rival’s company didn’t matter. He rushed forward and paused her adamant talking by pressing his lips to hers. When they’d broken apart, she looked as though she would cry. Her hands cupped his neck, thumbs brushing against his faintly stained lips. “I don’t want to lose you.” She’d whispered brokenly.

 

“You won’t, no matter what,” He promised sincerely, willing to do anything to stop those tears from flowing down her cheeks. She’d nodded as though she didn’t believe him and broke away.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Rey made to run, but he trapped her in a hug and held her back to his chest until she went limp with grief in his arms.

 

“Please, just give me a chance to prove it to you,” Hux whispered against the soft skin of her cheek. She was just scared. She’d never felt so much at once and didn’t know how to handle it, but he couldn’t let her leave. Not without promising that she did in fact have his heart. So, he spun her around and pressed another kiss to her lips.

  
  
  


Rey’s secret came to him in a form of a tall, scruffy man in the doorway of her room the night after they’d first made love. Hux had awoken to find the creature staring at them with a smirk on his full lips. He roused Rey though the man had protested and she’d sat up and greeted him with a lopsided smile. Her chin tilted, light from the window above the bed cast horizontal streams of light upon her neck and Hux knew from his expression that the man in the door was just as in love with Rey as he was.

  
  


“We’ve thought about having another partner for a while now.” The man, Kylo, had informed him at the dining room table.

 

Hux watched Rey walk about their small kitchen, occasionally trading her apron for Hux’s lap as Kylo took over cooking. She’d brushed the tip of her nose along his throat and looked at him with the doe-like hazel eyes the first time. “Do you hate me?”

 

Aware of Kylo’s scathing gaze trained on the side of his face, Hux decided, to be honest. It would be easier this way. “This wasn’t what I was expecting. Surely, you can understand my bafflement that you failed to inform me you had a lover already.”

 

She’d hung her head and slid into the chair next to him. Rey ran a hand through her mussed brown hair. “I know, listen, I didn’t expect myself to fall for you. This wasn’t what this started off as, you know that. I just...I understand if this is too much for you. I understand if you’d rather act like none of this happened and return to your life but I really really wish you’d give this a try.” Rey tilted her head back to meet Kylo’s eyes. In response to her silent question, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

Hux surveyed the moment and tried to fit himself in the relationship. The bed Rey shared with him last night could not fix the three of them. He could not cook as well as they could. They had a system going, a connection that could only be accomplished through time. He’d become a partner to not only Rey but Kylo. His green eyes flickered to the man’s bare back. He did not know Kylo well, had only spoken to him for the first time this morning. Hux had only been with women for the past 12 years though he knew for a fact that he was attracted to men. Could he see himself dating Kylo, waking up next to Kylo, kissing Kylo? What if jealousy formed between the trio?

 

“Okay how about this: just have breakfast with us,” Rey said, her arms now wrapped around her drawn-up legs. “Let's just have breakfast and talk and see where the conversation leads us. Take this one step at a time?”

 

Kylo agreed almost immediately and now the attention was on Hux. He looked at the assortment of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, syrups and juices on the small dining room table. He had an inkling that they’d only cooked so much because of him and, well, it would be rude to refuse after all the problem they’d gone through.

 

“Alright, let's take this one step at a time.” A squeal and kiss from Rey sealed the deal. She’d crowded in his lap claiming that food would have to wait for her. Kylo sat next to him, just close enough for Hux to feel their knees brushing against each other every once and awhile.

 

Rey talked animatedly the entire time, alternating between feeding Hux and sipping her own orange juice. Kylo was a rather quiet person, but he gave off an almost comforting aura that Hux could get used to.

 

“I don’t want this to be a ‘we’re in it just for Rey’ type thing. I want you two to have a connection. If you’re not comfortable being with a man in public then this isn’t going to work. I know what you told me, but,” Rey reached for Kylo’s hand and held it as she spoke to Hux. “Kylo is a part of the deal too. I love him, and I won’t allow him to be excluded.”

 

“I understand.” Hux nodded once.

 

“So?”

 

“So…?”

 

“So are you okay with that?”

 

Hux began to consider the situation, but then he decided to throw caution to the wind. To hell with what others thought. “I’m fine with it if he is.”

 

“Yea, I’m cool.” Kylo’s voice was so deep and mellow, it had such a soothing effect to it. Partially, Hux was grateful that the taller man didn’t say much. It made his words all that more special.

 

Rey smiled and hugged his neck. “This is the best day of my life!”

  
  
  


Hux found himself in his car with Kylo almost a week later. The silence between them was being filled with classical music, which began sounding like elevator music the longer it continued to be the only thing resounding through the car.

 

“I hope you like Italian.” Hux nearly murmured, glancing at Kylo.

 

“I’m allergic to garlic.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Kylo laughed then. “Holy shit man I was just kidding, calm down.” His hand fell on Hux’s thigh as a belated form of reassurance and they almost swerved off of the bridge they were passing over. “Try not to kill us, will ya?”

 

Hux chuckled anxiously, his eyes glancing between the windshield and Kylo’s blazing hand so close to his growing erection. “Sorry.”

 

“Just relax.” Kylo rubbed a circle onto Hux’s pants leg before his hand fell away.

 

Yea, of course. Relax. It was easy for Kylo to say, he wasn’t the one with the aching problem pushing all of his blood south.

 

Hux was a smooth man. Well, at work he was a force to be reckoned with, but after hours, he was a rather suave man. Or so he thought.

 

Impressing Rey hadn’t been easy, but she often grew starry-eyed at diamonds and expensive stores and restaurants. Kylo, on the other hand, was not impressed. Not once did he grin or his eyes widen, he simply gave Hux a close-lipped smile when he ordered their meal in Italian and ordered the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu. Hux was going crazy by the time their meal arrived and not once had Kylo even whispered a ‘wow’. He was used to impressing people. He thrived on their amazement for the finer things in life.

 

“I grew up in a well-off family,” Kylo told him as he picked at his pasta. “My grandmother was a queen and then a senator and my mom followed in her footsteps, moving over to America for my father. My grandfather was a war hero. Heard of Queen Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker?”

 

Hux choked on his wine.

 

“Yep, that’s all me. I have a twin sister, Breha.”

 

“Queen Breha Organa-Solo of Naboo is your sister?”

 

Kylo nodded and shrugged. “Following in grandma’s footsteps, just like mom, and just like my daughter is expected to. That is if I have one.”

 

“What if your sister has a daughter?”

 

“Then my daughter is supposed to become a senator, maybe later a queen. My family had some legacy to fulfill, but I’m the bad seed. I have no plans to go off to war like the men in my family. I have a life, I have a family that I don’t want to leave.” Kylo rolled his eyes up to look at a flustered Hux. “I’m talking about you and Rey. My dad was away for the majority of my life. My mom cried almost every day because she missed him so much. I never want to put either of you through that.”

 

Hux took a drink of his wine. He was sitting with royalty, royalty that his father once served under. Hux’s father had been injured and honorably discharged. From there, he was determined to make something of his life and started a company based on the creation of guns, which has expanded into so much more. Now, the company made so many things that Hux was surprised when he didn’t see ‘Creation of The First Order’ on something. However, he felt as though his legacy paled in comparison to Kylo’s. There were generations of strong women and men who’d all made a name for themselves.

 

“So if Rey had a boy that was yours, would they take over your company?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux cleared his throat and refilled his wine glass. “By legacy, it would be taken over by a boy. My father gave me the right to hand over the company to whomever I pleased, so I could sign it over to a person on the street and it would be theirs with the condition that they take the ‘Hux’ name.”

 

Kylo’s eyebrows raised, the first time he shown any other emotion that amusement and indifference.  “What’s your first name?”

 

“Brendol,” Hux answered passively. He couldn’t stop the smile that made its way to his lips at Kylo’s spontaneity.  “No one calls me by my first name. I’m a second, Brendol is my father. I’m just ‘Hux’.”

 

“I’m gonna call you Brendol.” Kylo’s lips quirked into one of those amused smirks. “I would call you Bren, but that’s my name and I’m not sharing.”

 

“You seem to have no issue sharing everything else,” Hux spoke in a mock accusatory tone. A slight raise of a ginger eyebrow punctuated his words.

 

Kylo chuckled and shook his head. His dark wayward curls seemed to reflect light as they moved. “I’m not sharing anything. I plan on being with you just as much as I am with Rey.” Dark eyes ran over Hux’s face. “In every single way that I am with Rey.”

 

For the seemingly countless time that night, Hux’s face turned red. Kylo was nothing like Rey. No, may have been just as extraordinary, but where Rey seemed the living definition of sunshine, Kylo was a reluctant clouded sky. Where Rey would walk into a room a yell ‘hi!’ to all of its occupants, Kylo would reveal basic details of himself slowly only to those who would listen. And they both wanted him.

 

Hux smiled and reached across the table to grab Kylo’s hands. He brushed his hands across the man’s knuckles, looked into this brown eyes and found the answer to his earlier questions. 

 

They finished their food between bouts of conversation. Kylo was rather erratic while intoxicated, but Hux found himself enjoying the tales that often spilled into one another. He told of his mother’s grandparents though their love story was the subject of many teenaged girls’s fantasies. _ A husband betrays all he’s known to stop an assassination attempt on his pregnant wife and succeeded at the cost of his limbs. _

 

“The ultim-ate sacrific,” Kylo sighed, leaning back in his seat and unbuttoning his pants. Pale flesh peaks out from under his black dress shirt.“I’m no heroic type...but, but I would too.”

 

Hux decided then that it would be best to take Kylo home. Kylo only had maybe 2 inches on him, but  _ christ  _ was he heavy. Hux gave the swaying man in his arms a once over and wondered just where he carried his weight. Kylo was a thin man, but he had to be over 180 pounds. Hux couldn’t be this weak.

 

On the way to the car, Kylo had taken to singing ‘America The Beautiful’. Hux may have laughed or even hummed along if he wasn’t in a five-star restaurant and the occupants weren’t glaring at him.

 

“Jeez, tough crowd.” Kylo stage-whispered once outside. Cold winds whipped his hair around his face, and he made a little game out of guessing how many products Hux uses to keep his hair in place. The answer is 2, gel and hairspray, but Hux was far too entertained by the way Kylo’s nose repeatedly stabbed at his bright locks to reveal the answer.

 

Luckily, by the time the valet brought the car around Kylo, for the most part, had settled down. Hux was able to slide him in the passenger seat and buckle his seatbelt without a hitch.

 

“Brendollll,” Kylo sang as they made their way closer to his home. “I had fun.”

 

“As did I.”

 

“I know it’s oly, the frst-first!- night but…”

 

Hux waited patiently as Kylo became preoccupied with an unopened water bottle. It took him several minutes to get the top off, but once he did and took a drink, he settled back into his seat and sighed.

 

“Fuck, okay, I’m back.” From Hux’s peripheral, he saw Kylo run his hand through his hair. “Okay, I was staying, I'm happy you’re here.” He fell silent seconds later.

 

When they finally stopped at a red light, Hux found that Kylo had fallen asleep. A faint smile made his way onto his lips. Kylo was so unique. Hux hadn’t found the man very handsome at first, his features each appearing to counteract the other. Him being not conventionally attractive only seemed to make him more handsome by the end of the night. Hux felt as though Kylo was his and Rey’s little secret, that those that originally rejected him for his looks had missed out on someone so warm and mellow yet charismatic so, so amazing.

 

His hand fell from the steering room and rose to Kylo’s dark tresses. Hux pushed the wayward strands away from his face, one of his fingers lingering on the soft skin of Kylo’s cheek.

 

A car honked behind them. Hux jumped and refocused his eyes to the stoplight, which now shone a brilliant green. Oh.

 

Rey was waiting for them in the doorway of the building when they arrived. She hadn’t been there too long, she informed the pair when they staggered up to her. Kylo had butt dialed her some time ago and she didn’t want to leave Hux to haul her intoxicated boyfriend upstairs alone.

 

She threw Kylo’s other arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “So I’m guessing you had fun tonight?” Rey looked around Kylo’s lithe waist, beaming.

 

“I did, I pray he can say the same.” Hux pushed the button to the elevator after taking one disapproving glance at the stairwell. Sharing Kylo’s weight made the load only slightly easier, not easy enough to make Hux desire to haul said weight up 12 flights of stairs.

 

“If he’s comfortable enough to get drunk on the first date, he liked you. It’s an odd way of showing it, but Kylo isn’t exactly normal.” The elevator arrived only moments later and Rey lead the way. She eased Kylo onto the floor and rolled her shoulders.

 

“Tell me about it,” Hux murmured as memories of his blunders rolled into his mind. When he saw that Kylo wasn’t impressed with his restaurant choices, he should have just taken him to a movie or somewhere more casual.

 

Rey softened upon seeing his expression. “Oh, he told you?”

 

Hux nodded.

 

“About his family?”

 

Hux nodded once more, feeling the tip of his ears burning.

 

“He fucking adores you.” Rey laughed and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her nose into his neck. “I knew he would, I knew you were special.”

 

Her words warmed him in ways he could never being to describe, so he simply hugged her back and kissed her neck until she melted with glee in his arms.

  
  


Several minutes later, they managed to drag Kylo into bed and undress him till he lay only in his boxers per Rey’s request. The pair stood at the end of the bed afterwards, silently watching the prince in all his drunken glory. He had flopped around so much that the blanket they had tucked around his neck now pooled around his hips. His curls fell over the majority of his face, leaving only his nose and lips uncovered. Neither rounded the mattress to move it.

 

Rey led Hux into the kitchen and offered him coffee.

 

“Don’t give me that look. I’ve been studying for a history quiz,” She said when she saw Hux’s eyebrows draw together.

 

“Sometimes that detail slips from my mind.” Hux told her as he leaned against the counter, referring to her being a college student. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and pulled her close. She leaned into his hold, a cup of coffee in hand.

 

They said nothing for a while, neither finding a single reason to break their comfortable silence until a thought manifested in Hux’s mind.

 

“So what do we do now?” He tightened his hold on Rey’s narrow body. Did they just jump into this? Was he to stay the night? Did he have to go home alone and await another call for a date? He adored Kylo, but what did that mean?

 

Rey grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together. She craned her neck and at met his eyes. Though well hidden, she saw the anxiety building in him.  “Well, what feels right?”

 

“I’d rather not be so forw-”

 

“Hux, what feels right?”

 

He closed his eyes. Rey was an anchor, warm and accepting in his arms as he revealed his innermost thoughts to whoever was listening.  “I would prefer not to go home to an empty bed.”

 

There was a soft ‘clunk’ as Rey sat her then empty cup on the counter. She held tight onto his hand and led him back to the bedroom, her laptop and notebooks now forgotten on the couch.

 

Kylo managed to roll himself over to one side of the bed, one of his long arms hanging over the side. The bed could barely fit him alone, but Rey and Hux managed after shedding each other’s clothes. Kylo turned and threw an arm around Rey’s waist the moment she was settled in as if he sensed his lover’s presence. When his fingers brushed against another’s skin, a small smile tugged at Kylo’s lips.

 

“Brendo…”

 

Hux laid a hand atop Kylo’s. “I’m here.”

 

Kylo shifted close enough to hold both of his lovers, and Rey quickly became thankful of the fan that whirled above the bed as her boyfriends’s warm bodies sandwiched hers.

 

“Night Rey, night Brendol.” Kylo murmured against Rey’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight Kylo, Rey.”

 

“Sleep tight Hux and Kylo.”

 

Hux found trouble sleeping until Kylo’s thumb brushed against his knuckles and he whispered, “Relax, we’re not gonna kick you out.”. It’s a combination of Kylo’s touches and the warmth of Rey’s neck against his cheek that finally allow him to fall into a deep sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this maybe 2 weeks ago and it's just been sitting in my drive ever since, soo I decided to post it. I hope you all liked it! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, thoughts, and all that jazz in the comment section :)


End file.
